Always Remember
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: Hijack, PopStar AU Jack is a Famous Pop Star and Hiccup is his less known boyfriend. Hiccup always Misses Jack when hes gone. I suck at summery's.


So I've never actually written a song-fic before, because I've never really had a good setup that went well with the song I wanted to use plus i mean you all know me, little miss "_Motivation? whats **that**?_"

BUT,  
the song used here is a rather important song to me. Note that the world "girl" in all the lines of the song has been changed sense

Boy/Boy pairing.

So here it is, this for the Hiccup to my Jack, I love her with all my heart 3

* * *

***vrrrr***

***vrrrrr***

The gentle buzz of Hiccups phone going off rang around the room, making the boy shift in his blankets.  
He picked it up slowly, eyes taking in the new message.

_Jack:** Hey 3 **_

He glanced up at his clock.

2:15am.

He hadn't been sleeping anyway...

_Hiccup: **Hey Jack 3 **_

_Jack:** Sorry, did I wake you up? I couldn't sleep...**_

Hiccup blinked in surprise, a little sting in his heart.

_Hiccup:**No you didn't...are you okay? **_

_Jack:** yeah...I just, I want today to go perfectly. I can't mess it up. Im really nervous is all**_

_Hiccup: **Calm down. Jack you've done plenty of concerts, and you always do amazing. I know you'll be great**_

It was true. Jack was an amazing singer, Hiccup loved to hear him sing. Jack always got nervous over performing, but he'd never been this nervous before. It was surprising to see his over confident boyfriend so nervous...He couldn't think of a reason Jack would be...

_Jack: **heh, thanks 3**_

_Jack: **I miss you**_

Hiccup's stomach twisted.

The reason he hadn't slept.

_Hiccup: **I miss you too...you've been gone a while...**_

_Jack: **I know...this is the last one for a while, I promise. I'll be home soon.**_

_Hiccup: **yeah 3 get some sleep for today.**_

_Jack: **okay 3 love you**_

_Hiccup: **love you too, bye**_

_Jack: **bye 3**_

Hiccup swallowed, hugging the phone close to himself, breathing deep, trying to hold it in.

_I miss you..._

And everything split over, tears running down his face.

It was hard to date someone when they were far away.  
Granted, Hiccup wanted Jack to follow his dream, He could sing and he wanted to, and Hiccup supported him.

But Hiccup hated it.

He hated Jack being so far away. If he had it his way they'd both snuggled up together and Jack would never leave again.

Maybe it was silly of him to feel this way. To feel like Jack was forgetting him, always leaving.  
But Hiccup guessed this is what happens when you're dating THE Jack Frost, biggest Popstar.  
He was popular, Hiccup couldn't expect Him to give up everything just for him, no he could never ask him to do that.  
Besides, Jack texted and called him as much as he could when he was gone. He did his best to Show Hiccup he cared.

But it wasn't the same.

It was never the same as being in Jack's arms.

Hiccup couldn't even bring himself to watch Jack's concerts. It only made him miss the white haired boy even more.  
He already wanted to curl in a ball and cry as it was, seeing Jack without him just stung even more.

Hiccup rolled, pressing his face into his pillow and sobbing quietly. He curled into a ball, hugging himself tightly.

He never slept well without Jack.

* * *

Hiccup rolled his pencil around in his hand, laying on the couch, trying to focus on his math work.

the house was oddly quiet, His dad at work, Toothless at a friends house...

Alone.

He didn't like being home alone.

Jack had spent most of the day texting Hiccup, keeping him company. The two would joke and tease and be downright mushy.  
Being in constant touch with Jack was nice, it made Hiccup feel better, like he wasn't that far away.

But Jack had a concert, and had to leave, telling Hiccup how much he loved him and that he's be back soon.

So here Hiccup was, alone again.

He sighed, trying to focus on his work, finding it hard when his emotions were swarming around his head.  
He felt stressed, a little sick.  
He just wanted Jack. He wanted him home.

***vrrr*  
*vrrrrrr***

Hiccup was so deep in his thoughts he nearly jumped out of his skin when his Phone vibrated next to him.

He was more than surprised to see a new message from Jack.  
He quickly checked the time.

5:57

Jack's concert started at 6, why would he be texting now...?

_Jack: **Please watch today's concert.**_

Hiccup blinked a few times.

Jack knew Hiccup didn't watch his concerts.  
He and Hiccup had talked about it, he was fine with it.  
"_as long as you're happy so am I_"

Hiccup stared at the message for a long time, not sure why Jack would ask something like that.  
His stomach twisted at the idea. He wasn't sure he could do it...

5:59

It took every ounce of strength in Hiccup to pick up the remote and click the tv on.

The sick feeling slowly got worse as he watched the Concert open, announcer drooling on about sponsors and such.  
He bite his lip as Jack came on not long after, smiling brightly, looking a bit in awe at the sheer amount of people there.

Hiccup smiled a little.  
It hurt, but it was nice to see Jack's face...Maybe he should watch the concerts more often...

"_ heh, nice to see you guys!_"

Jack's voice was met with the roar of a thousand fangirls, and he laughed.  
Hiccups heart lifted at the sound, giving a tiny sting at the same time.

He missed him so much.

The concert went on, Song after song, Hiccup knowing each one by heart, recognizing the ones he helped write.  
He didn't really get much credit for helping, despite Jack trying to give him credit. He didn't mind, he was happy to help.  
Hiccup found himself humming, taking his mind off how much he missed Jack, and enjoying hear his voice as he worked on his paper.

And before Hiccup knew it the Concert was almost over.

"_So I have a special surprise today before I go!_"

Hiccup's eyes lifted from his math work to the tv in surprise. He grabbed the remote, turning the volume up higher.

"_ This is the final concert of my tour, and today I am giving a world Premiere of a never before heard Song!_"

Hiccup blinked, ignoring the excited yells of Jack's fans.  
A new song? He didn't remember Jack writing anything new...

"_I wrote this one completely by myself, and it goes out to the most special person in the world to me_"  
Jack smiled gently, emotion clear in his eyes.

"_its called 'Worldwide', I hope you like it._"  
Hiccup heart felt like it stopped, He knew Jack wasn't talking to the fans...

The stage lights Dimed, Slower, much more emotional sounding music coming on. Jack normally didn't sing anything super heartfelt...

Jack's face held a smile, grabbing a hold of the mic and taking a breath, eyes staring right at the camera.

Hiccup could swear Jack was looking right at him.

"_oooohhhhhh~_"  
Jack opened his mouth, voice coming out slow and smooth, like a soothing wave that washed over Hiccup.

"Wait _wait_  
a minute _a Minute_  
before you tell me anything, how was your day?

Cause I've _wait_ been missing,

**You by my side, yeah**

Did I _did I?_  
awake _Awake_ you out of your dreams?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

**You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice**

I-I-I-I'm never, never,

Never as far away as it may seem _ohh_

Soon we'll be together,

We'll pick up right where we left off!

**Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do**

_Hello_, tuck you in every night on the phone  
_Hello_, tuck you in every night

**And I can hardly take another goodbye,  
Baby, won't be long,  
You're the one that I'm waiting on!**

_Hello_, tuck you in every night on the phone, _woah_

And I'll be thinking about you worldwide,  
worldwide,  
worldwide  
And I'll be thinking about you  
worldwide,  
worldwide,

**worldwide**  
_And I'll be thinking about you_

Yes, _Wait_ I may _I may_ meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't, _Don't_ you worry,

**Cause you have my heart**

It ain't _It ain't_ easy _easy_ to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go

**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**

I-I-I-I'm never, never

Never as far away as it may seem _ohh_

Soon we'll be together,

We'll pick up right where we left off!

**Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do**

_Hello_, tuck you in every night on the phone  
_Hello_, tuck you in every night

**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on!**

_Hello_, tuck you in every night on the phone, _woah_

And I'll be thinking about you worldwide,  
worldwide,  
worldwide  
And I'll be thinking about you  
worldwide,  
worldwide,

**worldwide**  
_And I'll be thinking about you_

**Ooooh**  
Wherever the wind blows me,  
Yes you're the one and only, One on my mind

**No, there ain't no one better**

_Worldwide_

**So always remember,**

_Worldwide_

Always remember,

**That you're mine!**

**Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do**

_Hello_, tuck you in every night on the phone  
_Hello_, tuck you in every night

**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on!**

_Hello_, tuck you in every night on the phone, _woah_

And I'll be thinking about you worldwide,  
worldwide,  
worldwide  
And I'll be thinking about you  
worldwide,  
worldwide,

**worldwide**  
_And I'll be thinking about you_

**_Worldwide_**

Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name,

But don't, you worry,

**_Cause you have my heart~_**"

Jack grinned brightly, looking all the world like he was ready to cry, waving to the crowd, who was roaring in cheer as the stage

lights faded, the Concert meeting its close.

Hiccup sat, eyes glued to the TV screen. His heart was in his mouth, beating so fast he was scared it would burst.

He barely manged to notice his phone ringing.

Hiccup held the phone with a shaky hand, realizing tears of sheer joy were streaming down his face.  
He took deep breaths, trying to gain the ability to talk again.  
He brought the phone to his ear with a shaky hand, his voice coming out tiny and weak.

"h-h-ello-?"  
His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Hey~ You like the song?"  
Jack sounded out of breath, probably from the singing he had been doing moments before.

"Y-yeah...J-J-ack I-i-i-" Hiccup gulped, trying to form a sentence that made sense.  
"Yes?" He could hear the grin in Jack's voice.

Hiccup only manged to let out a tiny squeak in response.  
Jack chuckled, voice almost purring in happiness.

"Heh, I love you too~"


End file.
